Perversa
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix conocía las facetas de Bridgette, dulce, agradable, alocada, valiente, pero esa noche conocería una nueva faceta de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. Y definitivamente le encantaría...


**Hola a todos! He venido a dejar otra gotita de sangre a este espacio, espero que les guste, adoro esta linda parejita X3 De una forma o de otra. Agradezco a quien se toma su tiempo en leer algo mío y si quiere leer más puede pasar a con mi perfil donde tengo un montón más XD y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Perversa.

Capítulo único.

Aquel no había sido un buen día en la escuela y es que quería hacer pagar a Claudia Bourgeois por sus crímenes. De solo recordar todo lo ocurrido a su novia, Félix sentía hervir su sangre.

En primera le hizo una zancadilla a Bridgette que la hizo rasparse la rodilla apenas entró a la escuela, después una cubeta de agua cayó sobre esta cuando entraban del receso, no necesitó pruebas al verla con su compinche riéndose de lo ocurrido dentro del salón, y por último en una demostración culinaria hecha por el tío de Bridgette, esta activó la alarma contra incendios culpando a Bridgette que se zafó por los pelos gracias a Allegra y a él, y ante la falsa alarma el director los castigó a todos a excepción de ella que uso, como frecuente, sus influencias como la hija del alcalde tirando "por accidente" los botes de basura que Bridgette había llenado.

Iba a buscar la forma de hacer pagar a Claudia costara lo que costara. Pero ahora, estaba exhausto…

Se dio una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos y luego se puso su pijama, un elegante conjunto color verde para esa fresca noche. Plagg seguía comiendo su queso tal y como siempre intentando llenarse antes de dormir, la misma rutina. Y justo cuando iba a su cama... unos golpecitos llamaron su atención. En su ventana, Ladybug estaba colgando de su yoyo, con una sonrisa traviesa cargando un bolso grande de costado. No dudó ni un instante en abrir la ventana para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Un akuma nos está atacando?

-Para nada. Solo vengo a ver a mi dulce y guapo novio.- Félix se sonrojó, aun no se acostumbraba a ese título y mucho menos que Bridgette como Ladybug lo dijese de esa forma tan adorable. De repente sintió que lo tomó del cuello del pijama.- Y también te vengo a secuestrar. ¿No te importa Plagg?

-Nah, por mi llévatelo.- dijo el kwami que aprovechó para acurrucarse en su cojín para seguir comiendo.

-Perfecto. Nos vamos.- y sin ni siquiera tener tiempo para reaccionar Ladybug secuestró a Félix Agreste llevándolo entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué en esa pose de damisela en peligro? Porque era la favorita de su lady.

Con gran rapidez llegaron al hogar de Ladybug, pero esta saltó y dando muestra de su agilidad en el aire cayeron en la orilla de la azotea de la escuela, luego entraron por una ventana abierta y cayeron en un salón de clases, en SU salón de clases.

-Ya llegamos.- Félix bajó pronto de los brazos de su lady y miró alrededor, no entendía qué hacían allí y al girar a verla, ella había puesto en el suelo una cobija afelpada y una frazada que sacó del bolso. ¿Es que esperaba que durmiesen en la escuela?

-¿Qué planeas bichito?- esa sonrisa en su rostro no parece revelarle nada. Ella acercó a dos zancadas, con las manos tras su espalda y se pone de puntitas para quedar apenas un centímetro de su rostro.

-Bueno, pues recuerdo que no hace mucho cierto gato me dijo que complacería todas y cada una de mis fantasías.

Félix se volvió a sonrojar, había prometido aquello sin dudar pero... ¿hacerlo en la escuela de noche era una de sus fantasías? Más no pensó mucho cuando sintió que abría el último botón de su camisa, ¿cuándo los había abierto todos? Pero no se movió y ninguno apartó la mirada del otro. Las manos enguantadas de Ladybug se movieron abriendo la prenda desde su estómago y deslizándose en una suave y excitante caricia hacia su pecho, y luego a sus hombros deslizando la prenda hasta caer en el suelo.

-Félix...- ese toque lento y suave junto con esa mirada anhelante hizo que cualquier duda desapareciera y la tomó de las caderas para pegarla a él.

-My lady…- besó con gran gusto esos labios de fresa que lo volvían loco. El beso fue profundo y lento, sus lenguas, ya viejas conocidas, se movían acariciándose una a la otra en una sensual danza que los volvía locos.

Se obligaron a separarse por la falta de oxígeno y entonces Ladybug empujó a Félix contra una de las mesas y comenzó a acercarse a él sin prisa, posando las puntas de sus dedos en su cuello y lentamente bajar su mano hasta su fuerte pecho acariciando esos abdominales fuertes y suaves.

-Esta vez Ladybug quiere devorarte chaton.- Félix ahogó un gemido al sentir su mano acariciar la erección en su pantalón.

-Y parece que alguien ya está despertando.- sonrió de forma sensual y se acercó al blanco cuello de Félix.- Vamos a darle la bienvenida.

Félix se estremeció al sentir sus labios y sus dientes recorrer su cuello en un camino de besos y marcas, tomándose su tiempo en saborear su piel hasta su pecho donde jugó con sus tetillas rodeándolas con la cálida punta de la lengua hasta besarlas. Félix ahogó un gemido mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la mesa. De allí Ladybug bajó hasta su vientre, admirando y saboreando el contorno de sus músculos, encargándose de dejar un beso en cada uno de ellos y su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo y ardiente. Su boca se detuvo en el borde su pantalón. Con una sutil presión de sus manos sobre las caderas de Félix, bajó con lentitud el pantalón y ropa interior obligándole a sentarse sobre la mesa. Ladubug sonrió y miró a Félix que tenía la mandíbula tensa por culpa de la anticipación. Las mejillas de Ladybug se colorearon y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior de forma juguetona.

-Hola aquí…

Félix vio sus largos dedos envolver su miembro y pudo sentir este saltar ante el agarre de su mano que aun con el traje podía sentir su calidez.

-Bridgette…

-Déjame darle la bienvenida que se merece.

Sin decir más movió su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándole y apretando un poco en la base. Ladybug siempre se maravillaba ante ese trozo de carne que reaccionaba con ella demostrando que tanto gustaba de su toque, al contrario de la expresión de Félix que apretaba los dientes y tenía el ceño fruncido. Embelesada pasó su lengua de la base hasta la punta. Se sintió más húmeda al escuchar un jadeo ahogado. Deseando escuchar más su mano siguió con su trabajo en la base mientras su boca besaba y chupada esa carne caliente. Félix apretó los dientes con la respiración pesada, pero no cerró los ojos y menos al ver cuando se metió a la boca la punta de su miembro y chupó como si fuese una paleta. Gimió y Ladybug le dejó con un delgado hilo de saliva que brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la gran ventana del salón.

-Bridgette, my lady...

-Shhh, tranquilo. Deja te ayudo.- esta vez introdujo la mitad de su miembro en una succión que le hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La mano de Ladybug mano seguía en aquel movimiento fijo pero su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos, era realmente buena, mejoraba en cada encuentro que tenían pero un gemido ronco salió de su boca al sentir su otra mano acariciar sus testículos. Ladybug gimió excitada al escucharlo, sus testículos estaban duros y el suave palpitar de su miembro incrementaba, no tardaría mucho más así que aumentó la velocidad y succión en su boca.

-Ladybug... maldición espera.- sus uñas arañaron la mesa, quiso detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde.

Gruñó al correrse, no pudo más, sentirla succionar como si buscase la última gota fue demasiado y mientras ella retrocedía, un sonido como el descorche de una botella se escuchó y dejó que se corriera casi sobre su rostro y parte de la mesa. Pero ella no lo dejó solo así, ya que cuando pensó que iba a parar ella llevó su boca a sus testículos, tomó uno y lo succionó con fuerza haciéndolo jadear y otro chorro de semen salió de él junto con un gemido ahogado.

Félix intentó normalizar su respiración y la miró de forma acusatoria para ver que algo de su semen había caído sobre su traje.

-Eso fue…

-Aunque tu expresión diga que quiere estrangularme aquí abajo dice otra cosa.- Félix gruñó.

-Creo que te he ensuciado...

-No importa, esto es de facil lavado.- dijo con una suave risa que calmó a Félix. Félix sonrió de lado y luego ella se levantó para darle la espalda. En un lento movimiento ella ubicó el cierre secreto que tenía el traje en la parte de atrás y lo bajó lentamente revelando toda esa cremosa y suave piel que lo enloquecía. El traje cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Sonrió de lado al puro estilo de Chat Noir.

-Esto es una muy grrrata sorpresa.- ella se giró poco a poco con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Se apoyó en la mesa y Félix retrocedió y ofreció su mano como todo un caballero para ayudarla a subir con él. Ladybug permaneció arrodillada, muy derecha frente a frente con su amado y la luna la hacía parecer casi irreal.

-Me alegra que te guste todo esto minou.

-Me gusta más de lo que crees, deberías secuestrarme más seguido.- le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a su amada, sus manos apresaron sus glúteos y la besó lento y profundo. Ahora era Ladybug la que se estremecía por él, sintiendo las manos de Félix recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo.

Félix dejó sus labios para atacar su cuello haciéndola gemir y dejando que enredara sus dedos en su cabello. Recordó cuando la vio desnuda por primera vez, estaba tan cohibida y apenada que casi lloró, y se comparaba con las modelos con las que había trabajado. Adoró callarla a besos esa vez, ¿qué decía? Adoraba siempre callarla a besos.

Sus labios llegaron a sus senos, tan perfectos que su lengua pasó por su erecto pezón y comenzó a jugar con él a la vez que una mano atendía al otro por mientras, gustando de lamer, chupar y morder. Siguió recordando y su mano le ayudaba a delinear el contorno de su cuerpo, así como ahora le dijo con pocas palabras y más acciones que tanto le gustaba, su tersa piel, sus perfectos senos, esa proporción de carne firme y suave en su vientre, esas preciosas y largas piernas, y ese trasero que lo tentaba como la manzana prohibida. Dejó su seno cuando su pezón ya estaba rojo y rodeado de marcas, fue al siguiente.

Bridgette, su lady, era la perfección misma. Y por eso le molestaba que se comparara con esas modelos huesudas, plásticas y sin gracia.

Y ella era toda suya.

Apretó con deseo su trasero y en un movimiento la giró recostándola sobre la mesa y Félix bajó de ésta mirándola completamente expuesta y mojada.

-F-Félix...

-Es mi turno de probarte my lady.- ella gimió fuerte al sentir su dedo medio entrar en su interior.- Aprietas tanto mi dedo. Deseo probarte entera.- Ladybug gimió al sentir su lengua, en verdad era como un gato, con una deliciosa lentitud su lengua la atormentaba acariciando sus labios vaginales y su centro. Casi quiso llorar al sentir esa lengua jugar con su botón, cada vez más hinchado ante sus mimos.

-Oh, Félix~… Fé... ¡Ah!- su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir su lengua penetrarla, cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión de su vientre aumentar. Félix sonrió y se retiró un poco para sustituir su lengua con sus dedos. Ladybug golpeó con su espalda la mesa al retorcerse en un chillido al sentirlo jugar con su clítoris con su lengua con mayor fuerza que antes.

-Eres deliciosa Ladybug...- succionó su botón rozando sus dientes y su lengua, adentrando y moviendo más sus dedos extasiado al verla al borde la locura gimiendo su nombre.

-Félix… No puedo... ¡Dios no puedo!- en un grito alcanzó el clímax y Félix se aseguró de probar tanto como pudo mientras sentía las paredes de su interior apresar sus dedos como si los torcieran en suave y ardiente terciopelo.

Ladybug yacía sobre la mesa con su cuerpo sonrojado cubierto en pequeñas perlas de sudor y una sonrisa satisfecha ante su agitación. Como pudo ella se sentó sobre la mesa, vio esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y bajó la mirada a su miembro erecto.

Dio unos golpecitos a la mesa con su palma. Félix se sentó en la mesa apoyando las piernas en las sillas y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre de él. Ladybug rozó su húmeda intimidad contra su erecto miembro. Ambos jadearon tensos y tras mirarse a los ojos Félix la tomó de las caderas guiándola hacia él, sintiendo esa ardiente carne abrirse a él. Félix gimió apretando su agarre.

-Ladybug~...- la bajó hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Ladybug se aferró a enterrando los dedos en sus dorados cabellos. Félix miró cada una de sus expresiones embelesado, sus ojos que reflejaban su propio deseo, su sonrojo aun visible tras la máscara y esos labios rosas que todavía no estaban, en su opinión, lo suficientemente hinchados buscando una bocanada de aire. Bien, eso podía arreglarlo. Atrapó su boca con la suya y comenzó a moverse, los dos tan embriagados el uno con el otro que buscaban más en la boca de su pareja, ahogando sus gemidos y apenas separándose para tomar una bocanada de aire. El sonido que hacían sus caderas al unirse les pareció obsceno y excitante, el choque de sus pieles, el sonido de sus fluidos, los dos movían sus caderas a un delicioso ritmo en que en cada embestida la punta quedaba dentro para volver a arremeter profundo en su interior. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante, acoplándose a la perfección al movimiento de sus caderas. Ladybug gimió su nombre cuando Félix mordió fuerte su labio que dejaría marca y aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas. Félix soltó su labio enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ahogando sus propios gemidos besando la dulce piel de su cuello y gruñendo ante el roce de sus cuerpos. El choque de sus caderas se volvió mas rápido y duro, Ladybug se arqueó por completo aferrándose ahora a la espalda de Félix con la cabeza hacia atrás expresando a viva voz su placer hasta que Félix mordió su cuello y ella gritó al llegar a la cima del placer. Y lloriqueó al sentir las feroces embestidas de Félix volviéndola a llevar al clímax antes de sentirlo derramar en un ronco gemido su esencia fuera de ella manchando su estómago y pecho del blanco y espeso semen.

Ladybug ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y Félix le abrazo con las fuerzas que se permitía. Los dos se sentían mareados y acalorados en la niebla de placer. Félix se dio cuenta del desastre que habían hecho sobre la mesa que estaba por completo llena de fluidos y luego vio la improvisada cama que había hecho Bridgette en el suelo.

-No se tú, pero yo no pienso acostarme sobre la mesa...- Ladybug se rió a lo bajo.

-Por eso las frazadas. Yo... no dejaría que te partieses la espalda.

-Gracias, creo.- resopló y ella se rio de nuevo. Félix apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y tocó algo mojado y viscoso.- No volveré a ver nuestra mesa igual por tu culpa, Allan me va a matar...- Ladybug alzó su cabeza y lo vio de frente para luego sonreír.

-Esta no es nuestra mesa.- Félix parpadeó intentando despejar su mente y fue que se dio cuenta donde estaban.

-Que rayos... Tú...- Félix gruñó a la vez que Ladybug se rió y después Félix la cargó y la llevó a las frazadas para descansar un rato.

Al otro día Félix se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de espalda, vaya noche. Plagg estuvo de insolente ante su "secuestro" nocturno y Félix lo fulminaba con la mirada cada tanto.

Llegó a la escuela como siempre, aunque al entrar al salón alguien graznó con una voz demasiado molesta.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- preguntó Claudia ante la casi seca viscosidad que estaba sobre su mesa haciendo una clara mueca de asco como Selina.

-Huele extraño...

-Ugh, exijo que me cambien de mesa.

-Exagerada como siempre.- dijo Allegra que llegaba con Allan y Claude.

-Seguro que se le cayó algo ayer y ni cuenta se dio.- dijo Allan y Claude asintió.

-No, espera. La hija del alcalde no hace nada malo.- Claudia enrojeció de disgusto al escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros.

-¡Voy a hablar con el director! ¡Exigiré que me limpien la mesa!

-El director ahora está en una junta fuera de la escuela.- Félix sonrió levemente al escuchar a Bridgette que se puso a lado suyo.- Creo que tendrán que limpiarla ustedes ya que el conserje matutino no está.

-¡Me niego a hacer un trabajo de sirvienta! Ven Selina.- Claudia salió del salón con la nariz en alto y Félix miro a Bridgette entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eres demasiado malvada para ser tan linda.- Bridgette sonrió de lado con una expresión un poco maliciosa.

-Tenía pensado su cama pero en la noche era imposible.

-Bridgette...

-Pero ya habrá una próxima vez. Me preocupo por tu espalda.- con un guiño fue a con Allegra dejando a un Félix que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Claudia y Selina regresaron con la maestra furiosa por haber sido interrumpida en la sala de maestros, y cada una cargando un cubo y un trapo. Y mientras algunos veían a las brujas limpiar, Félix se sintió responsable por ello, solo un poco, miró a Bridgette de reojo y sonrió de lado al pensar en lo perversa que podría llegar a ser su pequeña novia cuando la enfadaban de verdad. Aunque en una semana no se quejaría mucho cuando Chat Noir hiciera de las suyas con ella en su forma civil en la cama de la petulante hija del alcalde. Vaya que era una mala influencia para él. Una deliciosa y perversa mala influencia.

….

 **Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en otra cuando logre recuperar algo de mi sangre. Y ya sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
